<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>who said demigods cant have phones? by chxsdez</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861360">who said demigods cant have phones?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxsdez/pseuds/chxsdez'>chxsdez</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, apollo and meg are done with everything, everyone gets along because i say so, honestly those kids need a break, i genuinely dont care, i made a chat fic before and it really helped with my stress and all that so im doing it again, im doing this for me and only me, jason can use a phone in the underworld because i say so, no one asked for this but im giving it to you anyway, so if you have a problem with my characteristaions or anything, the lack of self love is giving will anxiety, this is my chat fic and it doesnt need to make sense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxsdez/pseuds/chxsdez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Valdez found a way to make phones that don't attract monsters.</p><p>Whether or not this was a good thing is yet to be discovered.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Apollo &amp; Artemis, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. and so it begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so this kinda takes place after ttt because im waiting for ton and it is: not fun, so i decided to make this while i wait</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New Chat</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez has added PercyJackson, AnnabethChase, PiperMcLean+ 5 more</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: welcome to hell, i hope you enjoy you’re stay</p><p> </p><p>AnnabethChase: Your*</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: be a dear and fuck off</p><p> </p><p>AnnabethChase: No❤️</p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson: so this is why you made those phones?</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: ye</p><p> </p><p>PiperMcLean: oh shit</p><p> </p><p>PiperMcLean: now there is no escape</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: I WIN BITCH</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: oop </p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: and he’s done</p><p> </p><p>AnnabethChase: Who?</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez added Apollo, ThaliaGrace and ReynaAvilaRamírezArellano</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: I did your dirty work</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: thanks sunny</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: No</p><p> </p><p>ReynaAvilaRamírezArellano: I try to get away only to be dragged back in</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: your welcome rara </p><p> </p><p>AnnabethChase: You’re*</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: STOP</p><p> </p><p>ReynaAvilaRamírezArellano: Fuck</p><p> </p><p>ReynaAvilaRamírezArellano has changed their name to Reyna</p><p> </p><p>Reyna: There</p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson: any particular reason why we’re all here</p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson: and why ap*llo is here</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: RUDE</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: I almost became a zombie on my birthday</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: I think that warrants at least a day free of insults</p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson: …</p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson: you what?</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: I almost became a zombie</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: Honestly I’m a little disappointed</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: I would’ve appreciated the rest</p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson: dude what the fuck have you been doing?</p><p> </p><p>PiperMcLean: trying to kill himself in whatever way possible</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: It’s an ongoing problem</p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson: …</p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson: don't die </p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson: i can’t have that on my conscience</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: I actually did</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: For like, three whole ass seconds</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: Then my sister came</p><p> </p><p>AnnabethChase: WAS THAT A FUCKING HAIKU</p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson: NO HAIKUS FOR APOLLO</p><p> </p><p>AnnabethChase: THE HARSHEST PUNISHMENT FOR APOLLO</p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson: APOLLO MUST STEP ON LEGOS</p><p> </p><p>AnnabethChase: ONLY THE HARSHEST PUNISHMENT FOR SUCH A SEVERE CRIME</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: Isn’t my existence punishment enough</p><p> </p><p>NicodiAngelo: mood</p><p> </p><p>WillSolace: No</p><p> </p><p>WillSolace: No it is not</p><p> </p><p>WillSolace: Your existence is not punishment and it is not a mood</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: Technically it is</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: A punishment I mean</p><p> </p><p>WillSolace: Shut up and love yourself</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: I don’t think I will</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: Too much work</p><p> </p><p>WillSolace: Then walk on the lego’s</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: Maybe it’ll help me feel something</p><p> </p><p>WillSolace: NO</p><p> </p><p>WillSolace: GOOD VIBES OR DIE</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: Guess I’ll just die then</p><p> </p><p>NicodiAngelo: We can have dinner with my dad</p><p> </p><p>WillSolace: STOP</p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson: i love this</p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson: i would also fail the good vibes check</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: PICNIC IN THE UNDERWORLD</p><p> </p><p>WillSolace: NO PICNICS IN THE UNDERWORLD</p><p> </p><p>NicodiAngelo: speaking of the underworld</p><p> </p><p>NicodiAngelo: i’m there</p><p> </p><p>WillSolace: Nico…</p><p> </p><p>NicodiAngelo: i’m doing an experiment, gimme a minute</p><p> </p><p>WillSolace: Huh?</p><p> </p><p>NicodiAngelo added JasonGrace</p><p> </p><p>JasonGrace: Hey guys</p><p> </p><p>JasonGrace: It’s your favourite Roman shish kebab</p><p> </p><p>PiperMcLean: JASON</p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson: BRO WHAT THE FUCK</p><p> </p><p>ThaliaGrace: Jason Ronan Grace</p><p> </p><p>ThaliaGrace: Just what do you have to say for yourself?</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: hold up</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: ronan???</p><p> </p><p>ThaliaGrace: It’s his middle name</p><p> </p><p>JasonGrace: Thals what the heck</p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson: ronan the roman</p><p> </p><p>JasonGrace: Thalia</p><p> </p><p>JasonGrace: There are no words to describe just how much I hate you</p><p> </p><p>ThaliaGrace: Love you too</p><p> </p><p>ThaliaGrace: buT ASSHOLE</p><p> </p><p>ThaliaGrace: YOU DIED ONME YOH FUCKING OFF BRAND SUPERMAN</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: Ah fuck</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: My regrets</p><p> </p><p>JasonGrace: Hey, at least we both got skewered</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: Yeah, I guess so</p><p> </p><p>ThaliaGrace: You BOTH got skewered???</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: Yeah</p><p> </p><p>JasonGrace: He skewered himself with an arrow</p><p> </p><p>ThaliaGrace: …</p><p> </p><p>ThaliaGrace: I’m telling Artemis</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: NO DONT</p><p> </p><p>Reyna: Oh shit</p><p> </p><p>Reyna: Artemis is Pissed™️</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: Shit</p><p> </p><p>Reyna: Oh shit she’s taking Thalia’s phone</p><p> </p><p>Reyna: She’s typing</p><p> </p><p>Reyna: She’s still going</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: Yes Reyna, I know</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: I can see the dots</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: this is gonna be glorious</p><p> </p><p>ThaliaGrace: PHOEBUS APOLLO WHAT IN FATHER'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING?! YOU ARE MORTAL NOW YOU IDIOT YOU COULD HAVE DIED!!! IF FATHER WASN’T SO INSISTENT THAT I STAY AWAY YOU CAN BET YOUR SORRY ASS THAT I WOULD BE OVER THERE BEATING THE EVER LOVING SHIT OUT OF YOU YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A GOD!!! IF YOU EVER TRY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN TRUST ME YOU WILL NOT LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO REGRET IT!!!</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: Sorry</p><p> </p><p>ThaliaGrace: SORRY???</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: I swear I won’t do it again</p><p> </p><p>ThaliaGrace: Swear on mother’s life</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: …</p><p> </p><p>ThaliaGrace: Apollo</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: Ok</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: I swear on mother’s life that I won’t try anything like that again</p><p> </p><p>ThaliaGrace: Good</p><p> </p><p>ThaliaGrace: Note to self: NEVER get on Artemis’ bad side</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: You will end up a pin cushion</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: your sister is Scary</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: I know</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: wait why’s meg not here?</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: She’s saying goodbye to her weaponised unicorns</p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson: that’s a sentence</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: Yes it is! Good job!</p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson: off is the general direction in which you should fuck</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: @HazelLevesque</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: @FrankZhang</p><p> </p><p>HazelLevesque: Huh?</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: now if i have everyone’s attention</p><p> </p><p>FrankZhang: What did you do this time?</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: something amazing</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: now</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: let’s change all the usernames</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: i already know everyone’s names</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: Wait</p><p> </p><p>Apollo added MegMcCaffery</p><p> </p><p>Apollo: There</p><p> </p><p>MegMcCaffery: hey</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: hello again you demon spawn</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez: anyway</p><p> </p><p>LeoValdez changed their name to supersizedmcshizzle</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: whos next?</p><p> </p><p>JasonGrace changed their name to RomanShishKebab</p><p> </p><p>ThaliaGrace changed their name to MenBegone</p><p> </p><p>Reyna changed their name to Macareyna</p><p> </p><p>Apollo changed their name to LifesPinCushion</p><p> </p><p>WillSolace: STOP</p><p> </p><p>WillSolace changed their name to DoctorGoodVibes</p><p> </p><p>NicodiAngelo changed their name to ghostking</p><p> </p><p>HazelLevesque changed their name to RespectYourElders</p><p> </p><p>FrankZhang changed their name to TokenStraight</p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson: i forgot your the only straight one here</p><p> </p><p>ghostking: excuse???</p><p> </p><p>RomanShishKebab: Yeah, turns out I’m not straight</p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson: we’ll do a sexuality talk after</p><p> </p><p>PercyJackson changed their name to fishjesus</p><p> </p><p>AnnabethChase changed their name to BraincellHolder</p><p> </p><p>MegMcCaffery changed their name to commanderofunicorns</p><p> </p><p>PiperMcLean changed their name to prettydeadly</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle changed the chat name to Team Daddy Issues</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: accurate</p><p> </p><p>DoctorGoodVibes: As the only one with their dad here, I feel the need to protest</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: It’s ok</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: I am an issue</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: So you don’t need daddy issues</p><p> </p><p>DoctorGoodVibes: STOP IT</p><p> </p><p>DoctorGoodVibes: 🔫 LOVE YOURSELF</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: You can’t make me</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: SEXUALITIES</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: i’m bi</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Same</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: And I sTILL CANT FIND SOMEONE TO LOVE ME</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: thats a whole ass mood</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: yet your cabin is one of the biggest???</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: If I dated everyone I had sex with I’d be SIGNIFICANTLY more depressed</p><p> </p><p>prettydeadly: the wonders of a one night stand</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: yo when was your last real relationship</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: …</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Like, the 60s I think?</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: DUDE</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: I FEEL SO BAD</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: i thought you and lit were a thing?</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: NO</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: dude you at least have a crush</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: NO I DONT</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: hes so red</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns sent 1 picture</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: TRAITOR</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: TAKE HER TO THE LEGO WALK</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: own up or you’re doing the walk</p><p> </p><p>RomanShishKebab: Whomst is lit?</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: lityerses</p><p> </p><p>RomanShishKebab: Midas’ son??</p><p> </p><p>RomanShishKebab: The one that tried to kill us???</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: unless you know another lityerses</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: I DONT LIKE HIM</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: yeah</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: cause you LOVE him</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: SHUT THE FUCK UP VALDEZ</p><p> </p><p>MenBegone: I am: gay</p><p> </p><p>ghostking: same</p><p> </p><p>DoctorGoodVibes: I am also bi</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: same</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: fun fact, luke was my bi awakening</p><p> </p><p>BraincellHolder: LUKE CASTELLAN???</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: yeah</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: whoops</p><p> </p><p>Macareyna: I am asexual, idk if I’m bi or straight or gay but I’m a hunter now so it doesn’t matter honestly</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: All you need to worry about is murder</p><p> </p><p>Macareyna: Who needs sexuality when you can kill anything that looks at you funny</p><p> </p><p>prettydeadly: living the life</p><p> </p><p>prettydeadly: also i’m pan</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: like a pancake?</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Meg you just ate</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: im hungry again</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: You’ll live</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: APOLLO</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: No</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: i can order you</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: I can shoot you</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: WOAH</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: THAT ESCALATED QUICKLY</p><p> </p><p>BraincellHolder: I am also a bisexual</p><p> </p><p>BraincellHolder: So Percy if you don’t behave I will leave you for Piper</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: ANNABETH</p><p> </p><p>prettydeadly: I GOT YOUR GIRL JACKSON</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: for no particular reason, i feel the need to mention that lit is gay</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Valdez I swear to the gods</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: im just saying</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: you could be my brother in law</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: STOP IT</p><p> </p><p>BraincellHolder: Hazel, what about you?</p><p> </p><p>RespectYourElders: I don’t know</p><p> </p><p>RespectYourElders: I’d date anyone, but I don’t care about their gender as long as they’re nice</p><p> </p><p>prettydeadly: i diagnose you with pansexuality</p><p> </p><p>TokenStraight: You know, all the movies made me believe that there was always one gay in a group of straights</p><p> </p><p>TokenStraight: NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. the one where everyone is gay and stupid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>percy - fishjesus<br/>annabeth - BraincellHolder<br/>jason - RomanShishKebab<br/>piper - prettydeadly<br/>leo - supersizedmcshizzle<br/>frank - TokenStraight<br/>hazel - RespectYourElders<br/>nico - ghostking<br/>will - DoctorGoodVibes<br/>thalia - MenBegone<br/>reyna - Macareyna<br/>apollo - LifesPinCushion<br/>meg - commanderofunicorns</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chat Room: Team Daddy Issues</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Day 1 of me and Meg travelling alone for the first time</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: We have discovered that humans can easily put lightbulbs in their mouths but can’t get them out without breaking them</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: We now need someone to restrain us from trying this</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: dear gods why did i let you two go on that quest without me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Common sense</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: Wait so someone was with you two when you took my body to camp Jupiter?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: no</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: just you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: I was??? dead???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: That doesn’t count</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Yeah it does</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: It doesn’t</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: This isn’t your first time alone</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Either way, you were dead in the backseat and that’s kinda a mood dampener</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: So this is our first time alone where we can really get up to shenanigans</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: ffs jason</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: everyone knows shenanigans must be put on hold while you’re carting around a dead person</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: It’s common curtesy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: so’s not turning into a zombie but that didn’t stop you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: THAT WAS ONE TIME</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: if it helps, lit is now searching for a lightbulb</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Let me know how that turns out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: oh ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: STOP</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macareyna: Day 1 of me putting arrows in things for a living</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macareyna: I’m having the time of my life</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: good for you bitch</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion sent 1 picture</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: When travelling cross country to your death, always stop to buy a pride flag</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Because you never know which flag will be your last</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: At least if I die now, my last purchase will be a bi flag</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: good purchase</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: WAIT GET ME ONE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: I DONT HAVE ONE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: GET ME A FLAG</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: the way he did a 180 and started sprinting</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: ive never seen him run so fast</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: i strongly believe that there are gay demons that take over your body and make you invincible when you’re doing something gay</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: he’s running back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: he’s waving the flag</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: AND HES DOWN</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: FACE FIRST ON THE GROUND</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: YO IS HE OK</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: yeah, some cute guy is helping him up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: they’re talking</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: YO I THINK CUTE GUY IS GUVING APOLLO HIS NUMBER</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: WHAT TGE FUCK</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: PERCY JACKSON YOU ARE WITHOUT A DOUBT TBE BEST PERSON IVE EVER MET</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: i’m sure you’re right, but why?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Had you not asked for a flag, I would not have fallen and been helped up by possibly one of the prettiest guys I’ve ever met</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: And I wouldn’t have gotten his number</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: So thank you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: GET IT BITCH</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: lit is sad</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Why?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: 1. because he’s got a lightbulb in his mouth and he can’t get it out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: 2. you’re flirting with other men :(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: WHYD YOU LET HIM GET A LIGHTBULB???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: experimentation</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: It’s not like I can actually talk to this guy anyway</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: bitch why not</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: the phones only work with other ones i made</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: if apollo tries to contact his new boy toy then he’ll just attract monsters</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: It’s sad</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: But hey</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: At least someone likes the “dorky teen who routinely falls face first on the ground” thing I’ve got going on</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: See, someone likes you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I guess so</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Yeah</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: So you agree?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Yes?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: 🔫 THEN LOVE YOURSELF</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: YOU TRICKED ME</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: 🔫 YES I DID</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: oh shit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: i wonder how long you can keep this up before he ACTUALLY pulls a gun on you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: To be fair I’d keep going</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: youd definitely tell him to shoot you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: I AM A CALM PERSON</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: BUT I AM ALSO A DOCTOR</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: SO I CAN AND WILL NAME ALL YOUR BONES WHILE I BREAK THEM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I’ve made a song about all the bones</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I’ll sing it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: will your threats don’t work on him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: hes too far gone</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: I just want good vibes :(</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Sorry</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: shit will</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: i'm on my way over</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: :)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: wait so you can do puppy eyes over TEXT???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: It’s a gift</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: jo got the lightbulb out of lit’s mouth</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: it was,,, violent</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: he now has to walk around with his mouth open so his jaw can relax</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: he is pissed™️</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Aww poor thing</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: he says while he laughs his ass off</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: georgies talking to him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: i think it’s only cause he can’t talk back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: that child is a gremlin and i love her</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: Someone save that man</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: HOLY HERA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: LANGUAGE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: Sorry</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: HOLY H*RA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: That’s better</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: What happened?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: You might not like it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: Anyway so I’m in cabin 9 going over some architecture stuff with Nyssa and yours is right next door</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I’m not liking where this is going</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: So I’m minding my own business and I just hear this BANG</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: WHAT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: It was so load I could hear it through my headphones</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: the noise cancelling ones?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: Yeah</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: OH MY GODS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: WILL</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: WILL ARE YOU ALL OK???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: @DoctorGoodVibes PLEASE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: I’m good</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: Nico?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: Not so much</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Is he ok?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: Yeah, I took him to the infirmary and now he’s cuddled up next to me looking all sorry for himself</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macareyna: What happened to him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: big sister reyna has been summoned</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: So Nico and Kayla ended up in this super heated discussion about something</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: Idk I’ve gotten used to tuning people out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: mygomaguc</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: huh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: Mythomagic?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: yeah</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: Anyway Nico was swinging his hands around while he spoke because he’s Dramatic™️</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: And he ended up hitting a bed post full force</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: He broke two fingers and he’s gonna have one hell of a bruise</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: NICO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: Poor thing cant text cause he’s right handed and his right hand is drowning in bandages</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: He said to tell you that he’s fine</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: Just an idiot</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: At least he’s still in one piece</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: Physically, yeah</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: His self esteem?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: Not so much</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: in so dymb</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: Aww Nico</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: Don’t say that!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: Nah he’s laughing his ass off</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: IT AWA SO STUPUD</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: At least he’s happy?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: obviously he’s happy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: he’s getting boyfriend snuggles</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: nico is secretly a softie confirmed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: Nico is Not Happy about that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: its true though</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: He’s gonna murder you when you come back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: IF i come back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: i might not</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: i do have some survival instincts</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: Really???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: dont act too surprised</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: Sorry</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: But can you blame me?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: no</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: At least don’t go back until I give you this flag</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I busted my nose for you so your bitch ass better not die</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: hypocrite</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: FOR FUCK SAKE MEG THAT WAS ONE TIME</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. the one where everyone hates zeus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>percy - fishjesus<br/>annabeth - BraincellHolder<br/>jason - RomanShishKebab<br/>piper - prettydeadly<br/>leo - supersizedmcshizzle<br/>frank - TokenStraight<br/>hazel - RespectYourElders<br/>nico - ghostking<br/>will - DoctorGoodVibes<br/>thalia - MenBegone<br/>reyna - Macareyna<br/>apollo - LifesPinCushion<br/>meg - commanderofunicorns</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chat Room: Team Daddy Issues</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MenBegone: Fuck Zeus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: LANGUAGE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MenBegone: Fuck Z*us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Continue</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: What did he do this time?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MenBegone: Technically nothing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MenBegone: But he’s my dad so I’m blaming him for this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Valid</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MenBegone: So I cut my nails yesterday</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MenBegone: They got really long and were breaking and getting dirty and being an inconvenience</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MenBegone: And I cut them REALLY short</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MenBegone: Like right down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MenBegone: AND TGEYRE ALREADY LONGER</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: Perks of being dead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: Not dealing with that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MenBegone: Fuck off</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: oh fuck jason was always cutting his nails</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fishjesus: APOLLO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fishjesus: IS THIS A Z*US THING OR A THEIR MOM THING???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: wait hes shooting something</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fishjesus: youre not helping?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: i hurt my leg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: normally this wouldn’t stop me but apollo tied me to a light post and took my rings</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: to be fair that’s like the only way to keep you from running in and getting yourself killed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: he plugged his ears too so i can’t order him to let me go</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: i hate him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fishjesus: you gotta do what you gotta do when travelling with a feral 12 year old</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Done</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: And it’s a Z*us thing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Normally my evidence would be the half bloods from way back when</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Since that shit didn’t affect me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: But now?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Hoo boy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: he got long nails</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MenBegone: I’ll say again</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MenBegone: Fuck Z*us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: DON’T</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: Is there any Olympian that’s actually a decent person?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fishjesus: hestia</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: Hestia</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MenBegone: Hestia</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ghostking: hestia</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Hestia isn’t an Olympian</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fishjesus: FUCK</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fishjesus: um hermes then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fishjesus: hasn’t tried to kill me, genuinely helped me that one time, and he actually cares about what happens to half bloods</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: Hermes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MenBegone: Hermes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ghostking: hermes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Well I choose Artemis</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: I’m gonna say Apollo cause ya know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: The reason I exist</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I’m technically not an option right now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: Shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: Then Hermes because all of the above and he made Cecil</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ghostking: everyone loves cecil</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: What he lacks in beatboxing skills, he makes up for with enthusiasm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fishjesus: love cecil</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: Apollo</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: In your expert opinion</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: How would you rank the other Olympians</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Artemis is definitely first</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: She’s my sister and I love her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I refuse to choose between Hermes and Dio so they’re tied for second</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fishjesus: dionysus is on par with hermes???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: You know the bitter and sober Dio that has been fucked over by Z*us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I know the fun, drunk Dio that likes to cause problems on purpose with me and Hermes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: They’re the same person but also very different</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fishjesus: fair enough</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I’m afraid that if I put Hephaestus any lower, then he might find out somehow and stop making me shiny things to play with</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: shiny things are good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Then Aphrodite because she lets me gush about all my crushes and she’s the second best wing woman after Artie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MenBegone: Artemis is your wing woman?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: She doesn’t understand why I like being in relationships but she does understand that they make me happy so she helps</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: That’s some top notch big sistering</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I know</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: So yeah, Artie and Dite are my wing women and I love them both</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Next would probably be Athena because she’s the goddess of wisdom and I was the god of knowledge so we would just learn shit together and it was great</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Then it’s Posiedon</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: He would normally be higher but I had to take a few points off for shenanigans that I will not talk about</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fishjesus: oh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: He’s a pretty solid uncle, but some things can never be forgiven…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fishjesus: what the fuck did he do to you?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I don’t want to talk about it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Just know that he broke my trust severely</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Moving on</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Next would probably be Demeter</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I don’t like her because she’s scary but she made Meg so extra points for that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: good</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Then Ares because he’s scary AND mean</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: He threw me across the throne room once :(</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: BITCH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Don’t worry</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Artemis kicked his ass</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: have i mentioned that i love your sister?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: taking on the god of war because he hurt her brother</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: And won</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fishjesus: i beat him up once</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fishjesus: stabbed his ankle and down he went</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Pretty sure he’s still bitter about that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: He tried to act like nothing happened</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: But Hephaestus TV is always watching</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Especially him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: This one is hard but I think second last is Z*us</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: His only redeeming quality is that he made me and Artie and I love Artie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MenBegone: Ahem</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: You’re alright I guess</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>MenBegone: BITCH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Then coming DEAD LAST</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: H*ra</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: The stepmother from Tartarus</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: She’s a bitch, she fucked over my mother while she was pregnant</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Killed Dio’s mother and ruined his childhood</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Took the prophecy into her own hands</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Like bitch prophecies are MY thing</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: And if she hadn’t done that then the camps wouldn’t have gone to war, Octavian wouldn’t have made me encourage his bad decision, my father wouldn’t have gotten angry and wanted someone to blame and I wouLDN’T BE FUCKING MORTAL</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fishjesus: so this is all her fault?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: I mean all your reasons make sense</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: If you try hard enough, you can link a good portion of your problems back to her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Even mundane everyday things</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: You just might have to try a bit harder</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: Sounds like a good idea</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: I’ll try it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: It’s honestly very therapeutic</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: Oh and if you weren’t mortal then you wouldn’t be on your big quest, I wouldn’t have helped, and therefore wouldn’t be dead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: So it’s her fault I’m dead</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Exactly</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Blame every inconvenience on her</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: It really helps</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>ghostking: love how that implies death is just a big inconvenience</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: To be fair it kinda is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: Nothing more inconvenient that being fuCKING DEAD</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. the one with more gods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>percy - fishjesus<br/>annabeth - BraincellHolder<br/>jason - RomanShishKebab<br/>piper - prettydeadly<br/>leo - supersizedmcshizzle<br/>frank - TokenStraight<br/>hazel - RespectYourElders<br/>nico - ghostking<br/>will - DoctorGoodVibes<br/>thalia - MenBegone<br/>reyna - Macareyna<br/>apollo - LifesPinCushion<br/>meg - commanderofunicorns</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat Room: Team Daddy Issues</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus sent 5 pictures</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: someone do my homework</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: No❤️</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: asshole</p><p> </p><p>RomanShishKebab: I can help you</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: thanks, but i’d prefer someone who wasn’t raised by wolves</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: and seriously apollo</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: aren’t you the god of knowledge?</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: SHARE YOUR KNOWLEDGE</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Find it yourself</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: MEG</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: ORDER APOLLO TO DO MY HOMEWORK</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: no❤️</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: MEG</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: HA</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: WHY NOT???</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: because he’s my servant not yours</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: so i only order him to do MY homework</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: 1. You don’t even go to school</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: 2. You wouldn’t even need to order me, I’d do it for you out of the kindness of my heart</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: WHAT KINDNESS</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: did he say he loves YOU like a sister?</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: no</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: i didn’t think so</p><p> </p><p>prettydeadly: aww</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: yo the last time i saw you 2 you honestly looked about 5 seconds away from killing eachother</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: It’s the ✨shared trauma✨</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: you see him slowly turn into a zombie and then actually die and then you don’t let him out of your sight again</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Yeah I’ve just felt the need to protect you since the start</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Also protect others from you</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: You’re scary</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: …</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: thats the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: thank you</p><p> </p><p>prettydeadly: fuck i love you two</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Hey do you think if we keep texting the hydra will go away?</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: what hydra</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: what i cannot see does not exist</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: i refuse to acknowledge it</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: just slip round</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: avoid it all together</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: thats always fun</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: ok i looked</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: its right in the way</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: That’s why I want to see if it’ll go away</p><p> </p><p>MenBegone: Just snipe the bitch</p><p> </p><p>MenBegone: It’s just vibing then BOOM</p><p> </p><p>MenBegone: Death by arrow</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: If this goes horribly wrong I’m blaming you</p><p> </p><p>MenBegone: Ah shit</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: what</p><p> </p><p>MenBegone: Artemis was reading over my shoulder and now she’s worried about you and the hydra</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: meg record apollo sniping the hydra</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: it might help her nerves or some shit</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: seeing that he’s fine and nerfing monsters left and right</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns sent 1 video</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: it didn’t even see it coming</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Is she satisfied with that?</p><p> </p><p>MenBegone: Yeah</p><p> </p><p>MenBegone: She’s got this little proud smile and everything</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: sometimes i’m sad that artemis only communicates through thalia because i feel like she’d make this whole thing more fun</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: but on the other hand</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: im worried that her and apollo will just argue all the time</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Our arguments are really funny though</p><p> </p><p>MenBegone: Yeah</p><p> </p><p>MenBegone: I saw them arguing once and it took so much not to laugh</p><p> </p><p>MenBegone: They both suddenly get a degree in psychology</p><p> </p><p>MenBegone: The insults are so fucking specific i love it</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: rara</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: do it</p><p> </p><p>Macareyna: 1. Never call me rara</p><p> </p><p>Macareyna: 2. HERE I GO</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: ???</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: i gave reyna a spare phone</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: in case she found someone that commits enough shenanigans</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: FUCK YEAH</p><p> </p><p>commanderofunicorns: he’s literally vibrating he’s so excited</p><p> </p><p>Macareyna: Here she comes</p><p> </p><p>Macareyna has added Artemis to the chat</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: ARTIE</p><p> </p><p>Artemis: Bitch</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: D:</p><p> </p><p>Artemis: …</p><p> </p><p>Artemis: Not bitch</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: :D</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: welcome lady artemis to this absolute hell hole</p><p> </p><p>prettydeadly: we hope you enjoy your stay</p><p> </p><p>Artemis: In all fairness, I’ll probably just come to make fun of Apollo then leave</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: HEY</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: dude she’s your sister</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: she’s legally required to make fun of you</p><p> </p><p>Artemis: You don’t want me to get arrested do you?</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: I hate this idea</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: too late she’s here now</p><p> </p><p>MenBegone: You gotta change your name now</p><p> </p><p>MenBegone: It’s a rite of passage</p><p> </p><p>Artemis changed their name to ArrowAce</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: There</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Is that-</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Is that a pun?</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: Mimi came up with it</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: It’s the only good thing to come out of his mouth</p><p> </p><p>prettydeadly: whos mimi?</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Hermes</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Everyone has nicknames</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: No more explaining</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: From now on you guess who we’re talking about</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: sounds fun</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Hey, how’s everyone doing?</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: I’ve only really spoken to Theenie and Tia recently</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: Theenie thinks you’ll be fine for the most part</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: She’s only really worried about you facing Python agian as a mortal</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Aren’t we all</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: Tia’s just worried in general</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: I know Mimi’s sulking without you</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: And no one knows where Dio fucked off to</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: eye-</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: who the fuck are you talking about</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: I said you gotta guess</p><p> </p><p>prettydeadly: aight so we know mimi is hermes</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: dio is dionysus</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: obviously</p><p> </p><p>RomanShishKebab: So then who’s Theenie and Tia then?</p><p> </p><p>BraincellHolder: Gods you lot are dense</p><p> </p><p>BraincellHolder: It’s Athena and Hestia</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Yay you win!</p><p> </p><p>BraincellHolder: Someone give me something now</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: isnt’t the sole brain cell of this chat enough?</p><p> </p><p>BraincellHolder: No</p><p> </p><p>BraincellHolder: I want more</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: uhhh</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: kiss?</p><p> </p><p>BraincellHolder: …</p><p> </p><p>BraincellHolder: Fine</p><p> </p><p>fishjesus: yay!</p><p> </p><p>prettydeadly: cute</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: What is this language?</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: I do not speak it</p><p> </p><p>MenBegone: To them it’s basically the same as getting a new dog</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: Dogs are good</p><p> </p><p>MenBegone: Apparently so are kisses</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: Sounds fake but ok</p><p> </p><p>prettydeadly: so did apollo just steal your attraction in the womb</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Yes</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: Only good thing the little shit has ever done</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Love you too</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: Ew</p><p> </p><p>RomanShishKebab: Aren’t siblings supposed to be nice?</p><p> </p><p>MenBegone: No offence Jace, but I would not hesitate to yeet you off the side of a cliff</p><p> </p><p>RomanShishKebab: Oh</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: i have, on multiple occasions, thrown harley into the lake at full force</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: and nyssa likes to just attack me with a blow torch when i piss her off since it doesn’t hurt me</p><p> </p><p>prettydeadly: i punched drew in the face once</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: Also consider the fact that NORMALLY Apollo and I are both immortal so we’ll just shoot eachother in response to bad puns and shit like that</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: wait so since apollo is mortal now</p><p> </p><p>supersizedmcshizzle: counldn’t he just shoot you and you couldn’t do anything?</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: …</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: FUCK YEAH</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: ARTIE COME HERE SO I CAN PIN CUSHION YOU</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: Add that to my list of reasons to want you back on Olympus as soon as possible</p><p> </p><p>LifesPinCushion: Aww you want me back</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: Yeah</p><p> </p><p>ArrowAce: So I can punch you</p><p> </p><p>prettydeadly: ah</p><p> </p><p>prettydeadly: sibling love</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for disappearing for a while, i’m doing my a levels now so school just got a whole lot harder, but i’ll try to keep updating, even if it is irregular</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. the one were jason gets bullied and apollo goes through it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>kinda minor ton spoilers, though i think i kept it quite vague so if you wanna read this before ton i don’t think you’ll be spoiled too bad</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>percy - fishjesus<br/>annabeth - BraincellHolder<br/>jason - RomanShishKebab<br/>piper - prettydeadly<br/>leo - supersizedmcshizzle<br/>frank - TokenStraight<br/>hazel - RespectYourElders<br/>nico - ghostking<br/>will - DoctorGoodVibes<br/>thalia - MenBegone<br/>reyna - Macareyna<br/>apollo - LifesPinCushion<br/>meg - commanderofunicorns</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chat Room: Team Daddy Issues</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: DUDE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: WHAT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: DYING IS A SCAM</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: idk it sounds pretty good to me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: NO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: I STILL NEED TO WEAR MY GLASSES</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: NOT EVEN DYING CAN CURE MY BLINDNESS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: HA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: GET FUCKED</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: @ghostking</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: I NEED TO FILE A COMPLAINT WITH YOUR DAD OR SOMETHING</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: THIS IS BULLSHIT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: dude you’ve been dead for weeks</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: why are you just now complaining</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: WELL BICO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: I LOST MY GLASSES TODAY</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: AND IT JUST HIT ME THAT THIS IS BULLSHIT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: like that brick</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: bico</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: 1. We don’t mention the brick</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: 2. FUCK YIU IM ANGEEY</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Angeey</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: no talk me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: i angeey</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Leave him alone</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: Thank you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: You’re welcome</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: I mean no one wants an angeey man</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: HA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macareyna: Wait</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macareyna: The brick?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: yeah</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: he got hit in the head by a brick when leo torched new rome</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macareyna: …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: What did you do</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macareyna: Nothing...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macareyna: But I think I threw that brick</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: REYNA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: YO REYNAS THE REASON YOURE BLOND</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MenBegone: No that’s our moms fault</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: BLIND</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: FUCK OFF</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macareyna: In my defence</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macareyna: I had a crush on you and then you disappeared for months and came back with a girlfriend</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macareyna: I was pissed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: yeah that was a dick move</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: YOURE LITERALLY THE ONE I CAME BACK WITH</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: can’t hear you over the noise of my sapphicness</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: Good for you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: thank</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: BUT REYNA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: WAS THAT REALLY REASON TO HIT ME WITH A BRICK???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macareyna: Any reason is a good reason</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MenBegone: When in doubt</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MenBegone: Hit man with brick</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: I raised you girls well</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: I feel like a proud mother</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Macareyna: Why have children when you can adopt various girls into your street gang?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Exactly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MenBegone: You say that like you’re the mature one</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Shh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: huh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Well</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: NO I AM MATURE AND RESPONSIBLE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MenBegone: YOU SPENT SO LONG TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO SPELL RESPONSIBLE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MenBegone: YOUR POINT IS NOW INVALID BECAUSE OF THAT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: apollo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: spill</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I’m gonna be vague to save her dignity</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: But long story short she (the oldest twin) decided to pelt me with this hellish combination of marshmallows and rocks when i dared suggest she go one night without her stuffed animal so i could wash it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: THAT WAS NOT VAGUE YOU SLUT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: FUCK OFF</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: I HAD NINE WHOLE ASS DAYS TO DECIDE TO DELIVER YOU OR LET YOU DIE IN THE WOMB</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: AND MY DUMB ASS DECIDED TO LET YOU LIVE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: You love me really</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: No</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: wait</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: artemis is older?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Yes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Yes I am</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I just usually look older so we thought it’d be fun</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: If you actually payed attention to the stories you’d know this</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: i-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: BITCH NINE DAYS???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Yeah Hera’s a bitch so she kidnapped Eileithyia so mother couldn’t give bitch to Apollo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: So at nine days old I played midwife to my mother and stole my sister’s job as goddess of childbirth</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: couldn’t give bitch</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Fuck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: DAD WHERE ARE YOU</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Why?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: PREPARATION</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Uh we’re on a train</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: it’s a quiet car</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Yeah we’re almost at New York I think</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: aight well I’m road tripping so if you stop by my apartment just leave my flag in my room or something</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: or just chauffeur it over to new rome when you’re a god again</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I’m not a fucking delivery service</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: That’s Hermes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: please</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: in the name of bisexuality</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Fine</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: love the solidarity</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: us bis gotta stick together</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: Disaster bis*</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: I can actually function around hot people</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>BraincellHolder: Unlike you fucks</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: annie…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: 1. That’s rude</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: 2. MEG STOP SHUSHING ME AND WORRY ABOUT THAT SNAKE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: i already told you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: it’s nothing</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: snake?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Yeah</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Fuck it I’m checking it out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: aight tell us what happens</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Ok</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Two hours later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: ok dude what happened</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: yo did the snake fucking kill him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Please no</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Sorry we got captured</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: FUCK</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: It’s ok we’re in your mom’s now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Your sister is so fucking cute</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: ISN’T SHE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Are you alright</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: As alright as I can be considering Meg is ditching me to talk to her old friend and they made me walk in the pouring rain while they were safe under an umbrella and I just had a nice cry in a shower and I almost broke out in sobs when Percy’s mom showed me the slightest bit of affection</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: you cried in the shower?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Yeah</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: damn</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: youre really going through it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I am</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Well you’re almost finished your little human thing so you’re gonna be a god soon so i am CLEARING MY SCHEDULE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: IM GONNA TAKE YOU OUT AND WERE GONNA HAVE FUN AND IM GONNA POINT OUT CUTE GUYS AND GIRLS AND YOURE GONNA FLIRT AND HAVE FUN</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Sounds fun</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Sally’s done dinner and I know she’s nice but she seems like the type to get pissed if you have your phone at the table</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: yeah she can be scary</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Reminds me of my mom</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: She loves you and she’s working on making the perfect cookies for when you get back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: I’ve been her taste tester</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: OH FUCK YEAH</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Oh so that gets more enthusiasm than me taking you out to spend time?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: BUT MOMS COOKIES ARE THE SHIT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: They are</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Now go eat dinner</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The next day</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Found Dio</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Oh thank fuck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Yeah he’s having a lot of fun with me being mortal</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Thought he would</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: Dad’s been dubbed Mr. A</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: he cleans toilets</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: What is that man doing to you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Torturing me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I woke up to find he’d put a LEOPARD HEAD in my BED while i was SLEEPING</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: It was not fun</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: You got to the other side of the room so quickly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I basically teleported</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Did you squeal?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: No</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: So loud</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: WILL</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: MY OWN SON</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: She’s my aunt tho</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: It’s not my fault your kids love me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: What have you even done for them?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: Gave us someone to tell embarrassing stories of you to and hear embarrassing stories of you from</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: I’m a fucking amazing aunt</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I hate you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Love you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: Dad we’re getting ready to head out so, in Mr. D’s words, get your sorry golden ass over here</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Fucking hate that man</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I’m on my way</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Good luck</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>The next day</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce sent 1 photo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: He’s back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: He’s sleeping/low-key comatose</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Should I draw on his face?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: OH THANK THE GODS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: HES OK</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Yeah yeah he’s alive and a god</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Now should I draw on his face nephew?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: …</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: Yeah</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Heheh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>commanderofunicorns: oh fuck he’s ok</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce sent 1 photo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: He’s ok and has a monocle and a moustache</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: he looks very formal</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Buisines up top and a party down below</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Because he is butt naked under that sheet</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: oh shit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>MenBegone: He’s gonna hate you when he wakes up</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: That’s a problem for future me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Two weeks later</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: My mothers cookies, my collection of stuffed animals and a disney movie marathon is the only way to get rid of the headache I got from talking to my father</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: Welcome back to consciousness</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: This is what happened while you were out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes sent 1 photo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: NEPHEW</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: SISTER</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: GUESS ITS A PROBLEM FOR PRESENT YOU NOW</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: WILL YOU TRAITOR</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: He’s my dad</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: I’m a good son</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: IM YOUR AUNT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Well I’m his dad</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: love how you’ve conveniently cropped out the part where you encouraged all this</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: BOYFRIEND</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: SON</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: imma put some popcorn in</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: this shit is getting good</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Gonna watch with Shel?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: yeah i’m giving her a live commentary</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: she thinks this is hilarious</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: wait does she know about everything?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: yeah</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: after apollo lit up like a christmas tree and changed into a chiton she had a few questions</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: she took it all surprisingly well</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: shes having a ball with me being a child of aphrodite</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: says i must be my moms pride and joy considering how i have an addiction to climbing trees and finding new ways to get dirty</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>supersizedmcshizzle: you truly are a model aphrodite kid</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: NO STOP</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: YOU DISTRACTED FROM THE DRAMA</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: APOLLO YOU WERE MAD AT WILL AND ARTEMIS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: OH YEAH</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: MY OWN FAMILY</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: In my defence I have six months of tormenting you to make up for</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Well so do I do get ready to feel my wrath</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Come at me you golden whore</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Now Will</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: What’s your excuse?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: Um</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I’m waiting William</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: ooh william</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: I don’t really have an excuse</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: William Andrew Solace</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: OH SHIT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>prettydeadly: SOMEONES IN TROUBLE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: BUT I DIDNT DO ANYTHING</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: you encouraged it</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: NICO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: you were an accomplice in the crime</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: BOYFRIEND</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: accomplices in murder and other such crimes are punished so what makes you different?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: UH I DIDNT KILL ANYONE???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: doesn’t matter</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: ARTEMIS IS THE ONE WHO ACTUALLY DID IT</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: she’s his sister that’s different</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: And she is getting punished</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: How?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Achery practice</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Oh boy…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: artemis’ crimes can also be excused by the fact that she is the sister and is therefore expected to commit these crimes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: you are the son</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: your loyalties are expected to lie with your father over your aunt</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: I fucking love how Nico just became Apollo’s lawyer</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>fishjesus: hes tearing y’all apart</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: you are found guilty of being an accomplice in this crime</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: NO</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: IM TOO YOUNG TO GO TO JAIL</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: jason what shall his punishment be?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: WHY JASON</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: he barely knows you, and is therefore the most capable of providing unbiased justice</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: I personally think a good old fashioned grounding is suitable</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: Grounded for two weeks?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Sounds reasonable</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: DAD</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: discuss the terms of the grounding</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: IF IM ACTUALLY GETTING GROUNDED I FEEL LOKE MY MOTHER SHOULD GET A SAY IN THIS</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: The accused makes a good point</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Artemis go run an errand for me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Her name’s Naomi right</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>LifesPinCushion: Yeah</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: WHAT THE HELL</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: She thinks this whole thing is hilarious</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: What is her input</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: She says he shouldn’t be allowed to initiate contact with Nico</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: If Nico wants to talk to him he’s allowed to talk back but Nico can’t talk back to him if Will starts the conversation</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: sounds fair</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ArrowAce: Yeah so it’s not punishing you too</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>RomanShishKebab: Will Solace, I hereby sentence you to two weeks with no attention from Nico</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>DoctorGoodVibes: You guys are cruel</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>ghostking: sorry babe it’s the law</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. the one with more dead people</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>percy - fishjesus<br/>annabeth - BraincellHolder<br/>jason - RomanShishKebab<br/>piper - prettydeadly<br/>leo - supersizedmcshizzle<br/>frank - TokenStraight<br/>hazel - RespectYourElders<br/>nico - ghostking<br/>will - DoctorGoodVibes<br/>thalia - MenBegone<br/>reyna - Macareyna<br/>apollo - LifesPinCushion<br/>meg - commanderofunicorns</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chat Room: Team Daddy Issues</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BraincellHolder: Sometimes I get sad because like all of you here (minus Thalia) didn’t get to know the absolute legend that was pre-war Luke</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MenBegone: Oh he was the shit</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BraincellHolder: A bottomless pit of dad jokes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MenBegone: He saw our daddy issues and took them as a personal challenge</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BraincellHolder: He really did</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MenBegone: Miss that fucker</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BraincellHolder: True gremlin</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fishjesus: where did the man go tho???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fishjesus: JASON</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fishjesus: @RomanShishKebab</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: What</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fishjesus: GO FIND</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fishjesus: SILENA BEURAGARD</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fishjesus: OR CHARLES BECKENDORF</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fishjesus: AND ASK THEM WHERE LUKE CASTELLAN WENT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: Can’t</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fishjesus: huh</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: Apparently they were both on their third life</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: (They were together in every one)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: So they’re vibing on the isles of the blest</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fishjesus: GOOD FOR THEM</p>
<p> </p>
<p>BraincellHolder: Wait how do you have this information???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: Some ferret looking bitch called Michael</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: MICHAEL YEW????</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: Yeah I think</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: THATS MY FUCKING BROTHER</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: Oh shit</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: I knew that fucker couldn’t swim</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ghostking: WILL</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: Shut up I’m making jokes to cope with the trauma</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: Anyway he’s been my main source of info after he skewered me with an arrow the moment I set foot in this place</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: Definately Michael</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: He said he would have gone for rebirth but, in his words, he’s too gods damn lazy to walk his ferret looking ass over to the river lethe</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fishjesus: wait</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fishjesus: so everyone though he looked like a ferret?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: Yeah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: It was like a whole thing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: hang on</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: DAD</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: @LifesPinCushion</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: @LifesPinCushion</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: @LifesPinCushion</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: FATHER</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LifesPinCushion: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: Didn’t Michael once pray to you to turn him into a ferret?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LifesPinCushion: …</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LifesPinCushion: OH YEAH I REMEMBER</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LifesPinCushion: I WAS SO FUCKING CONFUSED</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LifesPinCushion: And a bit concerned</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: YEAH HE HAD A FUCKING OBSESSION</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LifesPinCushion: It was like three in the morning so I just chalked it up to a spur of the moment sleep deprived thing and ignored it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: Good</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: Because he was shitting himself the next morning in case you took him seriously</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: Anyways</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: Jason go ask Michael what happened to Luke</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: Ok</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: Wait</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: Shit</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: He’s gonna grab my ph</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: alright mother fuckers listen up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: your ferret overlord is speaking</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: Hi Michael</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: sup bitch</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab changed their name to ferretwithabow</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: Is Lee there</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: yea</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: he was gonna take a wee dip after about a year vibing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: but then he saw my bitch ass coming and knew he couldn’t leave me unsupervised</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: Poor guy can never catch a break</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: yeah i know</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: n e ways</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: so i was absolutely vibing</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: nothing but good vibes</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: THEN</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: ethan nakamura</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: i thought he looked like a pirate and it was cool</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: he was crying from trauma and we bonded over falling from high places</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: very funky</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: THEN</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: A VERY CONFUSED LUKE CASTELLAN</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: so ethan got up and straight up BOLTED over</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: i thought fists were about to fly</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: but this pirate man</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: he HUGS this blond fucker</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: i am confused</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: luke is confused</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: ethan is now vibing because he is so small and luke is so tall</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RespectYourElders: Oh I love hugging tall people</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: good for you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: n e ways</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: luke’s monkey brain finally realises that he should hug this small pirate</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: BUT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: SILENA HAS SPOTTED HIM</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: side note: silena and beckendorf were staying in elysium just to see who all kicked it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: so silena ROLLS UP HER SLEEVES AND STARTS STRAIGHT UP MARCHING OVER</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: beckendorf is following, he says to hold her back but i know IN MY COLD DARK SOUL that he would encourage her</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: luke spots silena and near shits himself</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: ethan sees luke is scared then sees silena and put 2+2 together, grabs luke’s hand and they BOLT towards the lethe</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: silena starts running as well</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: she’s screaming at him to come back</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: i’m running too because ✨drama✨</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: so they get to the lethe, look at eachother, and jump in together</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: so silena laughs because she thinks it’s funny that the camps best swordsman was scared shitless of the aphrodite girl</p>
<p> </p>
<p>prettydeadly: hey aphrodite kids can be scary</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: yeah i know</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: so yeah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: luke and ethan took a dive into the lethe and are currently vibing in a new life</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ghostking: they’re probably gonna be twins or some shit</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ghostking: since they went in at the same time</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ghostking: that or they’ll be soulmates</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: they actually exist???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ghostking: yeah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ghostking: they can happen randomly but they happen the most from two people going into the lethe at the same time</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: funky</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: n e ways</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: thanks dad for not listening to me when i asked you to make me a ferret</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LifesPinCushion: No problem</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: will, you’re doing great sweetie, you keep doing you and your boyfriend</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: MICHAEL</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: and aunt artemis</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: good luck with expanding your girl gang</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ArrowAce: Thanks</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: and with that</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: this ferret is out</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow changed their name to RomanShishKebab</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: I’m back</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ghostking: you good will</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: Yeah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: I’m just happy I got to talk to him again</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: Even if it wasn’t that much</p>
<p> </p>
<p>supersizedmcshizzle: hmm</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: Leo??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>supersizedmcshizzle: i could like</p>
<p> </p>
<p>supersizedmcshizzle: give him a phone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>supersizedmcshizzle: i mean what’s one more dead person in the chat?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>fishjesus: yeah jason needs company</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: Oh gods you have to now</p>
<p> </p>
<p>supersizedmcshizzle: why?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: He’s reading over my shoulder all sad and shit and got really fucking excited </p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: Leo please</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: Also a request for Lee too</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: He says he’s not gonna let him here without adult supervision</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LifesPinCushion: And just what am I???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ArrowAce: Ok I’m not ACTUALLY twelve</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: He says age does not equal maturity</p>
<p> </p>
<p>supersizedmcshizzle: aight nico be my delivery man</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ghostking: i stg you’d think i was a hermes kid</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ghostking: all the errands i run</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ghostking: i’m coming</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: Oh fuck I’m excited</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LifesPinCushion: Well I’m nervous as shit</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: Don’t worry, I’m giving them a run down on everything</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: Lee is getting progressively more stressed by your shenanigans</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LifesPinCushion: I am a very stressful being</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ArrowAce: I’ll say</p>
<p> </p>
<p>supersizedmcshizzle: THE GOODS ARE ON THEIR WAY</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: OH HELL YEAH</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab: THE GOODS HAVE ARRIVED</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: FUCK YEAH</p>
<p> </p>
<p>RomanShishKebab added MichaelYew and LeeFletcher</p>
<p> </p>
<p>MichaelYew changed their name to ferretwithabow</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: THE FERRET HAS RETURNED</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: JDJAHDJSISJDKYESSS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LeeFletcher has changed their name to ParentalFigure</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ParentalFigure: Hey Will!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: BITVH IM SOBNIMG</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ghostking: i can confirm</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ghostking: i think a flood alarm is in order</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LifesPinCushion: I’m trying not to cry</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ArrowAce: No you’re not</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ArrowAce: You are violently sobbing in my lap</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ArrowAce: My shirt is soaked</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: OH OH OH</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: IDEA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow created a new chat</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow added LifesPinCushion DoctorGoodVibes and ParentalFigure</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow renamed the chat The Sun and the Sons</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: TA DA</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LifesPinCushion: Ooo funky</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ParentalFigure: Now Michael if you would kindly keep any chaotic energy to this chat where I can manage it better, that would be great</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: no❤️</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes: It was worth a try</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: wait i think if we change our names in here it won’t change in the other one</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow: lemme check</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ferretwithabow changed their name to favouriteson</p>
<p> </p>
<p>favouriteson: I CHECKED AND IT WORKED</p>
<p> </p>
<p>favouriteson: HELL YEAH</p>
<p> </p>
<p>ParentalFigure changed their name to NoYoureNot</p>
<p> </p>
<p>DoctorGoodVibes changed their name to YeahItsMe</p>
<p> </p>
<p>LifesPinCushion changed their name to StopIHaveNoFavourites</p>
<p> </p>
<p>favouriteson: you do and it’s me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YeahItsMe: No it’s me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>NoYoureNot: Bitch shut up IM THE FAVOURITE</p>
<p> </p>
<p>StopIHaveNoFavourites: This was not a good idea</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>now that we’re out of canon, i now get free reign over everything that happens, so if i saw more dead side characters are being added then more dead side characters are being added</p>
<p>also i kinda wanna tie this in with my series of one shots (in other words i wanna add hyacinthus) and if i do that, i might just make a separate series just for these chat fics that follow different characters just to tidy everything up because i’m currently writing a fic about castor and pollux because they’re my emotional support side characters so if i do tie this in with my one shots then i’ll make another chat fic for my castor and pollux fic</p>
<p>lemme know if you think that’s a good idea because i like it but i won’t do it if loads of people don’t think so</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>